Dark Fusion
by GenesisHWinter
Summary: In a universe known for peace and prosperity, what if there was a darker side to it all? What if a young boy got caught up in it all, read as he changes everything. OC x OC (Only cannon characters are the professors, champion and gym leaders)


**Hey there, I'm back! Sorry for not updating any stories and I should have made this announcement but I've just given up on them. I honestly couldn't get anything going with them, and the reason? I cannot use pre-made characters properly without changing them and that doesn't always work. I will be keeping them up for anyone still wanting to read them, and if you want to adopt them? Go ahead, just ask.**

 **Anyway, this is the replacement for my other Pokéstory with a fully OC pairing with my two created characters. This will be an incredibly dark story with death and all that. You'll know why when you read, if not? Or you have any other questions just PM me and I'll answer the best I can without spoilers!**

 **Finally, as much as I wish, I do NOT own Pokémon.**

* * *

The world of Pokémon is a wonderful thing, on the surface one can find inspiration and hope from the bonds between Pokémon and humanity. Whether through battling, contests or just living a simple life Pokémon and humans are the greatest team one can find. Beneath all of this though, is a darker world. A world hidden from view by those in charge. In this underground society there is war, corruption and any other thing you can think of that doesn't belong in the eyes of the public.

This is a story about one boy and his companions, a story of how they meet this world in a terrible way. This is the story of how one young man saves all of existence from those who would seek to destroy it.

This is the story of the son of prophecy, Nima Tokugawa. Feminine? I know, he knows, everyone knows.

* * *

The snowy peak of Mt. Silver is a place known for its harsh conditions, possibly why it's rarely traveled. Only the toughest of trainers pass through it, and even then only the best of the best stay for an extended amount of time.

That is on a tame day, on this day however the entire sky is blanketed with a blizzard, blocking the sight of anyone tranversing the snowy landscape. This was until a bright crimson light filled the sky, revealing on the ground three dragonic shaped shadows that sped along the mountains surface. At the front was a lizard-like creature with two large wings. It was black and blue in appearance, with blue flames bursting from its jaws. The creature span as it traveled through the air, allowing a burst of crimson flames to bypass it.

The source of these flames was another dragon-like creature, except unlike the lizard this one was a quadruped, creature with a long, tapering tail. It's body was primarily blue with its lower jaw being gray. It, however, was not alone as it was accompanied by a clone of itself, that was now preparing to fire a blast of flames itself.

"Charizard! Up high!" A voice yelled out, this voice came from an elder man that rode the now named Charizard, he was hard to notice due to him being cloaked in a white cloak that blended in well with the surrounding landscape. Following his command, Charizard suddenly shot upwards into the air, being followed by the two dragons.

Glancing behind him as they flew, his wrinked face suddenly grew a smirk. "Now Charizard!" On his signal, the dragonic creature flipped over in mid-air, its fist exploding with blue flames as it met the two dragons head on. Each fist smash into each dragon individually, the force sending them into the ground and leaving them stunned. "Now, use giga impact!"

Charizard now being covered in a tranlusent energy, it began to spin as it descended on its two foes. The ground caved and split apart from the force of the impact that crashed into it, the two twin dragons being crushed beneath the pressure that left them unable to move from their bodies being broken.

Rising from the impact zone, the man and his Charizard walked away in triumph, one that ended with a sudden voice.

"Hyper Beam" a chilling voice whispered out, followed by a large orange beam that slammed into the two's position, sending them in opposite directions.

Glancing up from his position on the ground, the elderly man glanced over blurrily at his fallen companion, only to see a clawed foot slam down on the Pokémon's head. Silently crying to himself as he witnessed his companions defeat and most likely death, the man gripped the bracelet around his wrist and watched as it disappeared in a flash of light.

Smiling to himself in defeat, the man closed his eyes after watching as his foe released a second hyper beam in his direction, his last thought repeating itself as his death approached,

'The prophecy has begun'.

* * *

It was a sunny day in the region of Kanto, and on a grassy field a young man with short blue hair lay on his back with his eyes closed, taking in the calm breeze.

His relaxation was ended when a female voice shouted out to him, the voice seemingly slightly condescending, "Hey Nima! You going to lie there all day or actually be useful?" The voice caused the boy to crack open his eyes and give an smoldering glare in the voices direction, his cobalt eyes burning holes in the owner of the voice.

"Why can't you just leave me in peace, Camui?" Camui was a young girl around Nima's age with long purple hair and was tied into a two seperate ponytails that hung loosely behind her. She returned his glare with her own icy one, blue eyes narrowing in irritation at his comment.

"Maybe if you helped out a bit I'd leave you 'in peace'" She responded, the last part with emphasised sarcasm. Before Nima could get another word in, she turned and stormed away towards an area with one tent set up and another half way set up.

Sighing to himself, Nima glanced at the sky in defeat before starting to stand up until a flash of light got his attention. Narrowing his eyes at the light, he began to back away until an object shot out of the light causing him to turn and run. Eventually the object caught up and wrapped around his wrist, the force of the object causing him to tumble over. The last sight he saw before he fell out of conciousness was Camui sprinting towards him with concern on her face and a voice echoing in his head.

"Found you, master."


End file.
